


［jaytim] Mr. Ghost 番外：灰围巾与红卫衣

by rox08094



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox08094/pseuds/rox08094
Summary: 文是屬於一只馍太太，我只是代發Lofter 原地址：http://yizhimo915.lofter.com/post/30a951b7_1c6af9ed0





	［jaytim] Mr. Ghost 番外：灰围巾与红卫衣

入秋已久，天气转凉，加上现在日暮西沉，橙红夕阳镀上哥谭的楼宇街巷，丝丝凉意如同看不见的千根细针钉进人的身体里。杰森拢住自己的风衣，匆匆走在傍晚哥谭的街头。

碍于哥谭的治安问题，街上的行人稀少。一对年迈的夫妻挽着手慢吞吞地走着，丈夫手里牵着狗绳，他们的金毛犬拉着他们往家的方向走，等不及了就会停下来扒拉女主人的裤腿，得到一个充满爱意的抚摸。杰森跟在他们身后走了一会儿，看着他们走进一栋居民公寓，某一层的灯光亮起，才转身离开。

风从他的领口钻进来，有点冷，他私心觉得这件风衣立领会比较帅，就不愿意把领子放下来。街边的店铺有些已经挂上锁，有些还没有，但可以看见穿着制服的员工整理店面，要准备关门了。与之相对的，是逐渐亮起的霓虹彩灯，另一些店铺挂上了“正在营业”的牌子。

白天陷入沉睡，夜晚醒转过来。很快就要到义警的工作时间了，但在上岗之前，杰森要先回趟家和提姆一起共进晚餐。

路过一家店铺橱窗的时候，他的余光瞥见了挂在模特脖子上的一条灰色围巾。是很典雅的浅灰色，底部绣着两只展翅欲飞的鸟儿，除此之外没有别的装饰。杰森停住了脚步，店铺还没关门，他推门走进去，过一会儿拎着一个包装精致的油皮纸袋出来。

回到家一开门，提姆正躺在沙发上抱着笔记本电脑处理公务。他抬起头看到杰森回来，冲他招招手。他凑过去，弯下腰，两个人交换了一个黏糊糊的亲吻。

杰森拆开纸袋，把那条浅灰色的围巾拿出来胡乱套在提姆头上。

青年的脸被围巾蒙住，只剩下一双海水般湛蓝的眼睛不满地盯住杰森。

“噗——”杰森赶忙收回笑意，伸手老老实实把围巾整理好，暖呼呼地围在提姆的脖颈间。他仔细打量一番，“怎么样？”

“很暖和。”提姆的脸往毛茸茸的围巾里埋了埋，“怎么突然想到买这个？”

“路上看到的，看，这个绣花漂亮吧，”杰森把角落里的鸟儿绣花指出来给提姆看，“我觉得它的颜色很配你那件黑色大衣。”

“我很喜欢，谢谢。”提姆伸手搂住杰森的腰，没骨头似地靠在他身上。

杰森一脸嫌弃地推开他，“我还要做饭，别黏我身上。”

“好吧，”提姆抽抽鼻子坐回沙发上，“今天晚上吃什么？”

“意大利面，你没得挑。”杰森说着走到厨房，从挂勾上取下围裙，米黄色的，上面印着一只憨态可掬的熊猫团子。他们上次一起逛超市买回来的，杰森被黑白团子给诱惑了，完全忘记了围裙只有自己会穿。

翻炒肉酱的时候提姆从客厅过来从背后抱着他的腰，头靠在他的背上依恋地蹭蹭，碎发扎得杰森痒痒的。杰森任由他在背后捣乱，挑挑眉毛，“怎么了？”

“晚上有空吗，大红，”提姆凑过来，气息湿润温热，喷在杰森颈间。杰森感觉到小红鸟在他背后踮着脚，拉长了身体贴在他身上，像一只养在家里亲人的布偶猫，黏糊又甜腻地喵喵叫。他的喉结上下滑动，反手去拍布偶猫挺翘的臀部，“夜巡回来。”

提姆贴着他的背露出一个笑容，为了回敬刚被拍屁股那一下他伸手狠狠抓了把杰森的胸，饱满的胸肌是黏手的糯米糍，让人的手根本拿不下来。

杰森小声嘟囔，“等着吧，晚上收拾你。”

夜巡先回来的是提姆，杰森回来的时候他已经洗漱完毕，等杰森洗完澡围着浴巾赤裸上半身出来，提姆已经抱着笔记本电脑盘腿坐在床上了。

他穿着一件过大的红色卫衣，松松垮垮的领口露出半截线条笔直的锁骨来，下半身应该是穿了条小短裤，但被卫衣遮了个干净，落到杰森眼里只剩两条白净的长腿。那件卫衣不是提姆的，那是杰森的衣服。杰森的瞳孔微微一动，上前抽出提姆的电脑，“有时候我真怀疑笔记本电脑才是你的男朋友，而我才是那个第三者。”

提姆顺势往床上一倒，“那你还要往后排排，第三个是手机才对，你是第四者。”

杰森压住他，顺手关掉房间的灯，“第四者偷情来了。”

他们的性爱通常由一个吻开始，唇舌交缠争夺氧气。杰森的手从卫衣下摆伸进去，从线条清晰的腹肌摸上去，指尖的茧子一路挤压磨蹭。提姆的背沟很深，后入的时候会拉长延展成要人命的弧度。杰森的指尖轻轻划过那里，又用带着湿汗的掌心顺下来。提姆在他的掌心颤抖，皮肉下情欲的火焰燃起慢慢焚烧。

青年的脸泛起层层红色，他抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛。杰森趁着这个机会把卫衣拉上去，他松开唇听到提姆压抑地喘息，这是一个开战的信号。杰森低下头来含住一颗粉色的凸起，舌尖缠绕嘴唇吮吸，另一颗被指尖的粗糙后茧扣刮着，这一系列动作让提姆的胸膛随着呼吸大幅度起伏，咬住嘴唇不让自己发出丁点难堪的声音。

把小猫似的呜咽从提姆的唇齿间逼出来是杰森在情事上难得恶趣味的小爱好。他故意叼住皮肉舔咬，吸吮出艳丽的红色印记，一手还在胸前拉扯，另一只手已经拉开裤头摸了进去，握住恋人的下体上下撸动，按压前面的小孔。提姆的喉间泄出一两声呜咽出来，他挡住自己眼睛的手臂又往下压了压，另一只手胡乱扯开杰森在他胸口逗弄的手，和他十指相扣。

杰森轻轻地笑了，笑声一颗颗滑进提姆耳朵里，青年浑身被他作弄出好看的粉色。  
“你真好看，小红鸟。”他的嗓音低沉，握住提姆下体的手加速撸动，引得提姆的腿不自觉地绷住，足尖抵住被单摁出褶皱。

提姆急促地喘了一声，再也咬不住嘴唇，只能掩饰似地大口吸气。白色的液体射了杰森一声，短裤里滑腻腻的。

杰森脱掉他的短裤，顺便张嘴咬了口大腿内侧的嫩肉，哪里实在太过细嫩，不需要多用力就能嗦出一个红红的印记。提姆又痒又敏感，察觉到危机合拢双腿，被杰森轻松掰开。他整个人陷进床铺里，杰森撑在他上方把他罩住，让他有种被野兽盯住的紧迫感。他把挡在眼前的手臂撤回来，咬住自己的食指。

视线里一滴汗水顺着杰森的额发淌下来，划过野兽般碧绿的眸子顺着修长脖颈往下，再是湿淋淋淌了蜜似的胸肌。提姆有点呆了，然后是后知后觉的羞涩，咬住食指的嘴更狠了一点。杰森凑过去亲亲他的眼睛，手指小心地探进入口，摸了一圈又退出来。“薄荷还是草莓？”

提姆没空回答他，只胡乱点点头。杰森伸手够了那瓶草莓的，单手拔掉瓶盖倒在手上往提姆后面送，手指伸进去一根摸索旋转。他又拿出几个方形包装的避孕套洒在床头，嘴里叼住一个垂下眼来看着提姆，长而密的睫毛遮住他一半幽绿的瞳子，是夏夜哪个湖畔游离的萤火。他的另一只手还和提姆牵着不好动作，只能努努嘴，含糊不清地意示恋人帮他套上。提姆伸出的那手上还带着自己咬出来的牙印，他强忍着异物入侵的不适感给杰森套上攻城略地的盔甲，觉得自己是自作自受。

进去的时候杰森的动作更加温柔了，被扩张后的后穴一寸寸把硬物吞吃进去，全部进去的时候两个人不约而同叹息一声。软肉紧致温柔地包裹住入侵的硬物，杰森缓慢地律动起来。手指将提姆的扣得更紧，两个人交缠的十指间尽是湿热的汗水。

无论多少次依旧陌生的快感从尾椎骨席卷而上，紧绷过头的双腿小幅度痉挛，最后不得不自暴自弃地勾住恋人的腰。杰森只一下下顶弄，浅浅撤出，又深深顶入，响起色情的水声。他坏心眼地抵住腺体厮磨缠绵，碾过离开小幅度地抽查，逼出身下人的小声抽噎。

“唔——你、妈的……“向来乖巧的小总裁连脏话都给逼出来，这不得不说是一番成就。杰森笑了下顶得更深，衔住他的耳垂舔吸，穴肉自深处抽搐起来。被霸道地充满、被蛮横地打开、被紧密地与另一人结合在一起，宇宙星辰间他们是此生的伴侣。

淫靡密集的水声在房间里回荡，提姆空出来的那只手哆哆嗦嗦勾住杰森的脖子，把自己挂在男人身前。后穴努力吞吃，但跟不上抽插的速度，过于激烈的快感积攒在一起形成浪头把人往海岸上拍打。最后男人一个深顶，抵在最深处，两个人相拥着一起攀上顶峰。

提姆无力地咬住杰森的肩膀又倒回去，高潮过后身体总是会虚弱一段时间，他的恋人撩起他额前的碎发，往日湛蓝发亮的双眸此刻仿佛什么漂亮却没有灵魂的宝石，空洞又折射出细碎微光。杰森凑过去亲昵地咬咬他的鼻子。

“再来一次？”

蓝色宝石被纤长睫毛盖住了，提姆喉咙里传来含糊的声音，“先歇一会儿。”


End file.
